goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ratso Catso
Transcript Kaiser Greedy: I'm bored. Ratso Catso: Me too. What should we do? Kaiser Greedy: I know! Let's kidnap Star Butterfly and Kooky Von Koopa! Ratso Catso: Really? Awesome idea, Greedy! Those two are overrated characters in the GoAnimate universe. They deserve to be kidnapped. Let's do it! (Later, Star Butterfly is walking down the street, when Ratso sneaks up behind her and snatches her and ties her up in a bag) Ratso Catso: Gotcha! You're coming with me, Miss Butterfly. Star Butterfly: Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! (In the Koopalings' secret lair, Kooky is working on a new invention, when Kaiser Greedy sneaks up behind him) Kooky: Huh? Who snuck into my lab? What do you want? (Without warning, Kaiser Greedy snatches Kooky and ties him up in a bag) Kooky: (muffled) Hey! Let me outta here! (Ratso and Greedy go back into the house, with Star and Kooky in their bags) Ratso Catso: I got Star! Kaiser Greedy: And I got Kooky. (In the bags, Star and Kooky are yelling at Ratso and Greedy to let them out) Star: Let me out! Let me out! I've got magic, and I'm not afraid to use it! Kooky: Let me outta here! I've got an invention to work on! Ratso Catso: Hey, quiet in there! We don't want anyone to know that we're holding you for ransom. (Suddenly, they hear footsteps) Ratso Catso: Uh-oh, someone's coming. Kaiser Greedy: Quick! Hide the bags! (Ratso and Greedy hide the bags. Just then, Zelina comes in) Zelina: Ratso, I see you have that suspicious grin on your face. Did you and Greedy do anything stupid? Ratso Catso: Nope. (Zelina notices the trash bags) Zelina: You didn't snatch up anyone and tied them up in those bags, did you? Kaiser Greedy: Nope. Zelina: Let me check. (Zelina opens the bags and sees Star and Kooky inside) Star: Whew, thanks for letting us out. I couldn't breathe in there. Kooky: Take us back home right now! Zelina: Ratso Catso! Kaiser Greedy! How dare you kidnap Star Butterfly and Kooky Von Koopa? They never did anything wrong to you! That's it! You two are grounded! Kooky: That's right! They're so grounded! Star: Yeah, they deserve it. (Zelina takes Star and Kooky home and calls Ratso's parents) Mike: Ratso Catso how dare you and Kaiser Greedy both kidnapped Star Butterfly and Kooky Von Koopa? Those two never did anything to you! That's it! You are grounded for extra 3 months. This means no stealing, no robbing banks, no Beavis and Butthead, no Rayman 2: The Great Escape, no Battlefield Earth, no Call of Duty, no Grand Chase, no WWE Events, no Marvel or DC Comic Books, no Family Guy, no South Park, no hang out with friends, and many more. You will go to bed and I will order The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Barney, Shimajirō, Monica's Gang, Little Einsteins, The Lion Guard and Star vs. the Forces of Evil DVDs off from Amazon. Category:Longest videos Category:All Ratso Catso Deserves Category:All Kaiser Greedy Deserves Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Ratso Catso gets Grounded